In the Shadows
by Simply Alana 22
Summary: At the tender age of Eight, Kagome's family is murdered by Naraku. Ten years later she is kidnapped by her supposedly dead brothers while on a mission! What the! Read to find out what happens when this genius 18 year old hanyou meets her mate.
1. Authors Note

**Hello, everyone, it's me, Simply Alana, I just want to say that I will be updating soon.**

 **Thank you for all of your support on this story.**

 **To all of my reviewers Thank you, the reviews keep me going.**

 **That's all for now but I'll be back.**

 **Love, Simply Alana.**


	2. Prolouge

**HI guys I'm back.**

 **I will not be able to update regularly so don't hold your breath.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Kagome, Kikyo, Keade,Miroku, and Souta are all half demon.**

 _~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS_

Kagome's POV

Every time I think back to that fateful day, I am overwhelmed with guilt.

I may have been small, but I still had unimaginable powers that I could have used to save my family.

Instead I selfishly saved my self instead of my family.

K told me that it wasn't my fault, that I was trying to protect myself, but I knew otherwise.

This is what happened that day.

(FLASHBACK KAGOME AGE 8)

I could sense the evil before I could smell it. It rolled off of that person in huge crashing waves that had me itching to purify it.

I could tell that my family noticed, because Kikyo and Kaede got out of there beds and came to sit with me.

"Ki-" I started to say.

"Shhh in Inu", she whispered. Whoever that demon was, wasn't Inu so only my family would understand.

So I whispered in Inu, " Can you feel it too?"

Kikyo and Kaede nodded.

The dark aura had my skin crawling and I hated it.

It felt like the aura was pressing down on us, trying to taint us.

Kikyo put up a barrier around us before saying in Inu, " We have to get Miroku and Souta, then we'll get Mom and Dad okay?" We looked at each other before nodding.

We all grabbed our Bow and Arrow's before quietly slinking into the boy's room.

They were awake too, speaking in Inu.

"We were just on our way to get you guys.", Miroku said. He and Souta grabbed there staffs before joining our barrier.

The aura was almost completely surrounding us. We all glanced at each other as we noticed that it was in fact multiple aura's conveying as one.

We were walking to our parents room uneasy, when it happened.

Demons of all kinds surged in from windows and doors. We all separate instantly, putting up individual barriers.

Then a dark fog settled in crashing against our protection. Or barriers in unison flickered once and then disappeared.

Kikyo the eldest stood in front of us drawing an arrow.

"What is the meaning of this", her voice held firm as her bow circled the room.

A sinister laugh echoed through out the room before a man appeared out of the shadows.

"Why, I have simply come to gather what is due to me, my dear", he might have been handsome had he not been evil, with long dark hair, a pale complexion, and a beautiful face.

His voice gave me shivers and Miroku noticed. He stood in front of me, his robes swallowing me.

The man noticed and turned to me," My name is Naraku, and I am looking for the Shikon No Tama." I felt as if he was addressing only me.

His eye's glinted with greed as he said Shikon No Tama, what was it?

Kikyo tensed when he said Shikon No Tama.

"We do not know what that is, but you have no business barging in here", she practically hissed the words.

Naraku just smiled," You lie", he said simply.

At that the demons attacked. We instantly connected our barriers.

Kikyo, Kaede, and I shot arrow after arrow, taking down many demons.

Miroku and Souta focused on keeping our barrier strong.

A thick black fog began to creep in, smothering our barrier.

It flickered before going out leaving us vulnerable. We all backed up against one another, still shooting arrows.

After awhile we realized we are out numbered. Naraku could tell and he smirked," Give up now and you will not be hurt."

"You lie", shouted Kikyo. At that a scream pierced the air. Mom!

I separated from the circle, ignoring the frantic calls of my siblings, and ran to my parents room.

I burst through the door, my adrenaline high. My heart nearly shattered when I saw the scene before me.

My father lay dead in bed, my mother being attacked by Naraku.

The one in the hall must have been a puppet, Mother taught us all about that subject.

Naraku beat my mother while she screamed and plead for him to spare us, her children.

I drew an arrow and fired at his back, hitting his spine.

He collapsed on top of Mother, most likely crushing her tiny form.

I rushed to her side and pushed him off of her delicate body. Not even seconds later, did his body evaporate into a thick miasma.

When it cleared all that remained was yet another puppet. Fury ignited within me, as I stared at the wooden doll.

I grabbed it and threw it at the wall, shrieking in rage. When it shattered against the wall some of the rage dissipated.

"Kagome", groaned Mother weakly from the bed. I turned to her beaten form.

"Mom? Are you okay", I asked. She shook her head with tears in her eyes," He injected me with a poison that kills fast."

"There's an antidote right", my voice cracked at the end. **{ A/N My eyes blurred a bit here. I'm so emotional}**

"There is no antidote baby girl", she admitted brokenly. Tears flooded my vision, spilling down my cheeks in huge waves. She looked past me, at Father.

"It's all right though, I'll be with your Father soon enough", she said in hopes to lift my spirits.

I took one glance at Daddy and then my wails penetrated the air. "Please don't leave me!", I sobbed.

Mommy sobbed with me," I don't want to go, but I must. I will always love you Kagome. All of you."

I climbed on top of her, cuddling her quickly cooling body. "

"I don't have much time left Kagome. Naraku was looking for the Shikon No Tama. You can't let him have it", she cried, blood pouring from her nose. "Why don't you tell Kikyo this", I asked.

"Because Kikyo doesn't have it. You do", she croaked, touching my side. I heard the last thump of her weakened heart, and then her hand went limp.

"Mommy?", I screamed shaking her stiff body."What do you mean I have it? I don't have anything. Mommy?"

"You can't leave me! MOMMY! Wake up", I screeched. When she didn't respond I turned to Daddy.

"Hey it's over you can stop now. You know, stop pretending. I know you aren't dead. You can't possibly be. You're a yokai. One of the greatest in the city. You can't be dead Daddy', I rambled to him.

Daddy didn't answer, still looking at the ceiling. Why wasn't he waking up? He's not dead!

I jumped on his prone body and began hitting him," You're not dead!"

"WAKE UP", I screamed at him. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and hauled me of of him. I struggled against the hands that held me captive.

I twisted to face my attacker, ready to purify them to Hell. It was only Miroku.

"Help me wake up Daddy Miro", I pleaded.

"Kagome he's not waking up", cried Miroku. "Yes he is", I screamed at him," He's just sleeping that's all."

Miroku pulled me into a warm hug," Kagome he's not sleeping. No matter how much you want to believe it."

I went limp in my big brothers arms and sobbed. "W-we have to go Kagome. Get to safety", he insisted.

I refused to move though, forcing him to carry me like an infant. We left our parents room, walking down the hall littered with demons. Kaede lay motionless on the floor with Kikyo and Souta sobbing above her.

"Is she sleeping too', I asked Miroku. He looked down at me with with disgust before he dropped me on the ground. I landed on my backside roughly. "Why can't you stop being such an immature baby Kagome? They're not sleeping there dead! Dead as in never coming back", he shouted at me.

Kikyo quickly stood in front of me," What do you mean they Miroku?" He shook his head," I went into the room and all I saw was Mom and Dad dead with ths one on top of Dad smacking him", he said pointing at me.

"If you think I killed them then your wrong. Naraku killed them", I said defending myself. "Naraku was out here attacking us Kagome", he yelled.

"It was a puppet that attacked them and you too", I retorted. "Kagome, nobody can create two puppets at once it's impossible", cried Kikyo as she looked down at me.

"Impossible, no. Extremely difficult yes", whispered Naraku as he reappeared once again. He didn't do any foreplay this time, instead he attacked us immediately. He struck down Souta first and went to kill Miroku too. Kikyo stopped him with a bow to the tentacle.

"Ohh that burned", he hissed playfully, drawing back his tentacle. Miroku took that time to run to us, and draw up a barrier.

"He killed Souta", i mumbled staring at m big brother's body. A giant hole in his stomach.

He always said that if he were to be killed he would be run through the stomach. I guess it really did happen.

Demons poured from Naraku's body, effectively surrounding us. They assaulted the barrier, tearing it apart. Once it was down they grabbed us and held us out to Naraku.

He looked down at us with a smirk," Now who has the Shikon No Tama?"

We refused to talk though, struggling against our captors. "No', he questioned, "Well I guess I have to kill you then."

He shot out three tentacles, but only two hit their target. I quickly put up a barrier and watched in horror as Kikyo and Miroku crumpled to the floor with gaping holes in their stomachs. "Oh you selfish little girl", cooed Naraku," You saved your self and threw your siblings under the bus."

"No", I shouted," I thought they would do the same!" He laughed at me," But they didn't and you can be the only one to blame.'

"No!", I screamed, extending my barrier so that every demon was pushed against the wall, being purified. I watched in satisfaction as Naraku began burning, his demons long gone.

"Oh you're powerful", he surmised. I screamed at him slamming my barrier against him repeatedly, hoping to kill him. "Now now Kagome we all know that half-breeds can't kill great demons", he smirked.

"Oh really?", I asked,' Then how come you killed my Father? You're half demon yourself." His smile dissipated," You stupid Higurashi's! You all ways see through my barriers! Do you know how annoying it is to have someone constantly judging you?"

This man is an idiot. "No", I gasped with sarcasm," It must be so difficult being judged by a man who has half demon children himself.'

"Oh you're going to get it little Miss", he snarled at me. He slammed his multiple tentacles against my shield, weakening it. Every hit took it down until eventually it shattered. Naraku then attacked me, slamming me against the wall, stabbing me, trying to taint my aura.

I was on the verge of passing out when I saw an opening. Naraku turned his head and I took that chance to claw him in the neck and run. I ran out of my house as if Hell was on my heels, and Naraku was pretty close.

I sprinted down my driveway into the street, Naraku's roar of anger greeting me out. I don't know how long I ran, but pretty soon all of my energy had depleted and I collapsed on the road.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, always on alert. I sensed somebody walking towards me, a demon. Wolf to b exact.

"What the- Oh My God!", she screamed. "Keade", she called. Keade? No my Keade died.

Tears slipped down my face as I thought of my siblings. Two more sets of footsteps came towards me.

I was turned over against my will. "Oh Kami", gasped a voice. Must be Keade. Soft hands picked me up, and carried me like an infant, up steps. I was laid on a soft bed I guess, it was so soft that I wanted to fall asleep immediately.

The same soft hands gently tapped my face," Hey hey you can't go to sleep now." I groaned tearing up,"But I want to sleep."

"You can sleep once we patch you up. Open your eyes pretty girl", she plead.

I slowly pried my eyes open and looked at my savior.

"Mom?", I asked. This woman looked identical to my now deceased Mother.

She smiled sadly," No Kagome. I'm her twin Keade. What happened?"

"We were attacked by Naraku", I gasped out, wailing once more. I heard two gasps, and then two figures walked in. "Naraku? Are you sure?', asked the red head.

I nodded," He killed everyone. Daddy first, them Mom, Keade, Souta, Kikyo and then Miroku." Aunt Keade gasped, " Everybody? How did you escape?"

"He captured Miroku, Kikyo and I. He asked for the Shikon No Tama, when we didn't give him what he wanted he stabbed us. Only I put up a shield, Kikyo and Miroku didn't and they died. I fought him but I was loosing, so when he wasn't looking I clawed his neck and ran. You found me after I collapsed.", I explained.

Keade broke out into a sob and hugged me,"Well this is your home now."

 _~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~IN~THE~SHADOWS~_

 **So?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Remember to review, I love those!**

 **Love**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, long time no see huh. I'm an incredibly sucky author, I will admit it, and I've moved on from my Twilight and Inuyasha faze unfortunately.

I'm now primarily focused on KPop and I'm sorry. I've also moved on from and I'm now on Wattpad. I feel so bad that these stories will go unfinished and I'm wondering if anybody wants to adopt them.

If so, PM me.

Good bye,

SimplyAlana22


End file.
